Modern computing devices include a wide-variety of different hardware, including processors, memory, chipsets, and other types of hardware. Occasionally errors can occur within a computing device that result from failure of the hardware of the computing device. For example, the memory of a computing device may have a number of memory locations that store data. If the memory fails, some of its memory locations may not be able to properly store data.